ygorevelationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skye Silver
Skye Silver is a student at the Eclipse Duel Academy. She is one of the more powerful duelists at the school along with her friends Brandon Blaine and Cora Connors. For a time, she dated Rob Blaine. 'Background' Skye Silver attends Eclipse Duel Academy where she is one of the more powerful duelists. She is friends with Brandon, the second rank in the Academy, and Cora Connors, another powerful duelist. She dated Rob before he mysteriously was sent into a coma. 'Season 2: Veil of Xashin' After class, Skye tries to talk to Brandon about his falling grades and asks him what is going on with him. He tells her about Rob and the other duelists that have been falling into comas recently, and that the guy that attacked Rob was apparently someone known as Larthinox. She tries to comfort him, but he sees a masked man near the edge of the woods. He starts running after him, thinking he is Larthinox, and Skye follows. After trailing the man into a clearing in the woods, Brandon engages him in a duel. The duel ends in a draw, and Skye is ready to leave with Brandon when they realize that the man, named Slade, is not Larthinox, until he tells Brandon he knows where to find his brother. When they once again reach the edge of the woods, Slade tells the two of them about where Brandon is. He says he is inside the Orichalcos, one of the darkest of magics that can steal the souls of duelists. He also tells them that Larthinox is not behind the Orichalcos, but that it is a man named Valtor. Skye and Brandon are confused at the information, but they then hear the bell for their next class. She also sees two of the Drone Minions on the campus and mentions that she finds them creepy, to which Brandon says they showed up about a week ago. They leave to go to class and Slade says he will look for more information. On their way to class, the two of them see someone waiting for them. Skye recognizes the person from some of her classes and asks him if its Leslie. He responds by saying Leslie was weak and Brandon quickly comes to the conclusion that he, is in fact Larthinox. Brandon wants to take him on by himself to get revenge, but Skye convinces him they should take him on together so that he doesn't lose his soul. Larthinox happily encourages this so that he can take both their souls. Unfortunately, he defeats them, but the Seal was not in play. Larthinox then attacks Brandon with Shadow Magic and severely hurts him, blowing up his duel disk. He is stopped when Cora shoves him out of the way and he disappears, stating they will meet again. Skye and Cora then go to Brandon's new room to check up on him after he requested to be moved to a single-person dorm. They find him sulking about losing to Larthinox. They giggle as he is embarrassed that they were listening. They then try to comfort him, but they do ask about why he requested to a single-room, and are startled to hear it is because he doesn't feel he can trust his friends after Rob lost his soul to his best friend. They then tell him that they aren't going anywhere and that they'll find Rob with or without his help. He agrees to help and they split up to look for clues, agreeing to meet in two hours. Skye then ends up at the Clock Tower where they are supposed to meet and is confronted by Larthinox, who questions her why Valtor is so interested in seeing how powerful she has become. She deflects his questions and he demands she tell him why. She pushes him and tells him to leave or she'll beat him in a duel. When he threatens to take her soul, she claims he doesn't have the Seal of Orichalcos to do it, which angers him and he attacks her with Shadow Magic which she jumps away from. He then challenges her to a duel and defeats her before seeming to abduct her. It is unknown what happened to her after being kidnapped by Larthinox, but when Brandon goes to meet her at the clock tower, he finds her two favourite monsters on the ground: Dark Magician Girl and Guardian Eatos. 'Deck' Skye Silver's deck consist of spellcaster's like Dark Magician Girl. It focuses on healing and negating damage to the player and inflicting as much damage as possible by clearing the opponent's field away. {| border="1" cellspacing="0" width="100%" |- ! colspan="6" valign="top" background="#800000" color="#FFFF00|Deck |- ! colspan="6" valign="top" | Monsters Effect Monsters * Spirit Nymph * Dark Magician Girl * Guardian Eatos ! colspan="6" valign="top" | Spell Cards Normal Spells * Heavy Storm Continuous Spells * Dimensional Fissure Quick-Play Spells * Magical Dimension ! colspan="6" valign="top" | Trap Cards Normal Traps * Magician's Circle * Bye Bye Damage Category:Character